


Afterlife

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Body Shots, Dirty Dancing, Dry Humping, Edging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Or Is he?, Pining V, Rimjobs, Semi-Public Sex, Stepping, oblivious Jackie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: V and Jackie head down to the Afterlife to celebrate the success of the Deshawn job. And what better way to celebrate than with cheap drinks, and dirty dancing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first smut fic so I hope it all makes sense. I wrote it because I wanted more content for Cyberpunk 2077! Purely self indulgent but I hope you enjoy!

Jackie and V were lounging in a corner booth at Afterlife, enjoying the evening with the Eddies they earned from finishing that Deshawn job. Jackie was a few beers in while V was working his way through the cocktail menu, complaining that his current one was too bitter, not that it stopped him from finishing it. Both mercenaries were feeling a little buzz but nowhere near hammered just yet, but the night was still young.

Not liking having an empty glass, V shoved it in front of Jackie with his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, “c’mon Jackieeee, it’s your round.” Sliding his hand onto a thick thigh and squeezing. Jackie grabbed the glass, stood up and grumbled a reply, lost to the noise of the music.

V watched his friend walk over to the bar, he didn’t have the best view but it was enough so he could see what’s going on. He had always enjoyed going out drinking with Jackie, he could hold his liquor well, and with V’s infamous three night benders it really helped. Much to V’s annoyance though, the other mercenary was getting a lot of attention from other patrons at the bar.

Whatever though, Jackie was allowed to do what he liked, he was a member of that gang, the Valentino’s? V couldn’t remember. The gang just tried to seduce unobtainable women, but V had seen Jackie with men before. What annoyed him though is that he has dropped so many hints in Jackie’s direction and the bulk of a man completely ignored them all! Didn’t stop V from dishing them out though, just made him want to try harder.

With his limited view, V could see a woman getting incredibly close to his friend. She was quite stunning, long dark hair reaching past her waist and a dress that showed more than it covered. Running her hands up and down his strong arm flirtatiously, pressing her assets against him. Maybe she was just trying to get a free drink, or maybe she wanted more. Still made V crane his neck to see if Jackie was returning her advances, but he couldn’t see shit from where he was sitting. The woman linked arms with Jackie and moved him further down the bar, out of V’s view.

Knowing his drink probably wouldn’t be coming anytime soon, the young Cyberpunk thought it best to venture to the bar himself. The booth probably wouldn’t be free by the time he gets back but it didn’t matter, he wanted to dance soon anyway. The bar was packed as usual, patrons trying to get their drinks before moving on. Stopping a few spaces down from where Jackie was with his lady friend, V settled down and tried to get the bartender’s attention. 

He kept glancing over at Jackie, seeing him return each of the woman’s advances made V feel uncomfortable for no valid reason. Contemplating whether he should actually give up on Jackie, who clearly seemed to not be interested, V felt his buzz slowly leaving him. Maybe he should just head back to his apartment and buy some company for the night, wouldn’t be the first time. 

“You look like you could use some company.” As if sensing V’s dilemma, A tall stranger with bright blue hair and a chiseled jaw put his hand on V’s shoulder. The stranger was clearly looking for a hook up and V could use a distraction. 

“Maybe, but what makes you think I want yours?” It was always more fun to make people work for it, after all the chase was half the fun. Maybe that was was Jackie’s game? Whatever, V would think about that later. Turning to face the stranger, V tried to keep a disinterested look on his face, trying not to look as eager as he felt.

“Trust me baby, I can show you a good time.” A hand snaked around his waist pulling V close against his body. With a wink to seal the deal the stranger lowered a hand to caress V’s ass. V pressed back into the touch, liking how the stranger started squeezing him. But V wasn’t feeling like giving in easy tonight.

Leaning near his new friend’s ear, V challenged, “I’m sure you can, handsome. But first, why don’t we do some shots? Hmm?” V could still think clearly, too clearly and he preferred it when he couldn’t, made things easier. 

Glancing back over to see if Jackie was still flirting with that woman, V instead saw Jackie looking over in his direction. So Jackie could see V getting close to a stranger huh? Well, V was going to show Jackie what he was missing. 

The blue haired man seemed to like the idea of shots and called the bartender over, but before he could place an order V pressed himself against the stranger, “Lets make them body shots yeah?” V studied the strangers face who seemed a bit shocked at the suggestion.

He recovered quickly though, “I like the sound of that,” he replied. Some guys came across as a bit eager and this guy was no exception, especially the way his eyes roamed over V’s body hungrily. V pecked the strangers cheek before bouncing back and climbing onto the bar. The bartender didn’t seem fussed, she probably saw this kind of crap every night. V waved a credchip at her and told her what he wanted: tequila body shots. She was eager to serve once the credchip had been handed over, gathering the supplies needed: tequila, salt and a small bowl of lime wedges. This seemed to get Jackie’s attention, much to the distaste of his female companion, and V was eager to see how far he could push his friend.

Laying back and pulling his crop top higher up his torso, V took the salt from the bartender and put a small amount on his well defined abs while she put the tequila in his navel. Now taking a lime wedge and placing it between his lips, V laid still as he saw his stranger close the difference between them. 

A small crowd had gathered around to see what the fuss was about, V loved the attention and always has, this was no different. Jackie was in V’s peripheral vision and he looked intrigued. Good, V thought. 

“Don’t worry doll, I’ll be gentle,” the stranger winked at V before licking a long line down V’s stomach, tasting the salt. V placed his hand on the back of the strangers head, encouraging. The stranger moved lower, briefly licking at the soft hairs below V’s navel before moving back up slightly and dipping his tongue into the tequila. He sealed his lips around V’s navel and sucked up the liquid. V writhed under the attention and the quietest of moans left his mouth, far too quiet to be heard above the pounding beat of the club. 

Finishing off the tequila that was left, the stranger licked back up V’s abdomen and caressed his chest. Moving his head up level with V’s, the stranger dipped his tongue into V’s mouth, pushing the lime slice out the way and replacing it with his tongue. V was momentarily surprised at the advancement but he eagerly returned the deep kiss, accepting the tongue into his mouth and sucking harder than needed, tightening his grip in the strangers hair. V pressed his chest up so it was against the solid body above him The stranger was now half laying on him, this was far more enjoyable than V had planned. Wolf whistles could be heard coming from the crowd and V loved every second of the attention. 

Suddenly, the weight from his chest was lifted and his mouth was left feeling empty. Momentarily, V was confused, opening his eyes he didn’t even remember closing, he saw the stranger being pulled back by none other than Jackie. Jeez, was Jackie really that jealous? Or did he just not want to see his friend getting frenched by a stranger? V never really cared about keeping his private life private. Jackie had walked in on V getting fucked by strangers before and he didn’t seem affected then...or did he?

Jackie held the stranger by the collar of his shirt, “Heh, I’ll show you how it’s meant to be done gancho!” Oh, what now? V was a bit surprised, Jackie was going to what!? Do a body shot off of him? Well, that’s probably more than V had been hoping for. “Get ready ese.” Jackie put a heavy hand on V’s shoulder and pushed him down, simultaneously shoving the stranger back into the crowd.

The stranger would probably give up on V for the night, too much hard work just for a quick lay. Jackie would definitely be getting an earful from V about cockblocking, but it seemed that would have to wait. V wanted to push Jackie away, this was too much, the teasing was fun but Jackie was going too far?? Why was V feeling like this? He wanted Jackie but this was weird, long weeks of showing no interest and now this?

Jackie tightened his grip on V’s shoulder and it brought him out of his thoughts. “C’mon V, you wanted body shots right? Lay back and enjoy, eh?” Jackie then winked at him, damn that wink did things to V. He had lost this time and he accepted that this was actually going to happen. V laid down again, the salt was placed, the tequila poured and the lime wedge held between his lips. His palms stared to feel clammy, he had wanted to feel Jackie’s mouth on him for weeks and now it was going to happen. Was V nervous? How should he behave? Show eagerness or indifference?

Before V could get too lost in his thoughts and overthink the whole situation, V felt one of Jackie’s large hands caress his chest as he lapped up the salt on his abdomen. It felt different than when the stranger did it, more intense somehow. He was squirming a bit and Jackie had barely done anything, the tequila in his navel threatening to spill. 

A pair of strong hands pressed his hips back down on the bar, “Easy V, don’t want to waste any now.” Jackie kept the pressure on V and sealed his mouth around the navel, sucking out the tequila and licking at the last drops. Lifting his head he made eye contact with V and licked his lips. V groaned at the sight and felt his cock twitch. Damnit, he better not get hard from just a body shot but this was more than he’d ever thought he’d get. The small gathering around them seemed to be egging on the bigger man and he seemed to be giving them what they wanted.

Jackie looked up while licking at V, and V had to tear his eyes away, it was too much. Jackie chuckled and continued his way back up V’s abdomen, tongue tracing the dips and curves of V’s well sculpted body. “Mmph-!” V exclaimed, kicking his leg out, as he felt Jackie bite him lightly just below the rib cage. A few cheers from the nearby watchers. Jackie just chuckled lowly at V’s reaction. Why did Jackie do that? V knew that his previous bedmate had left a few marks, but that was a few days ago. Had Jackie seen them and felt...something? V wasn’t sure and he didn’t want to dwell on it too much when he had Jackie’s hands and mouth on him. 

Moving his hands further up his friends chest, Jackie pushed his top out the way and grazed a rough hand briefly over V’s nipple followed with a flick of his tongue, earning a startled yelp. Now face to face, Jackie leaned in close and V held his breath. This is it, V thought, he was finally gonna get to kiss his crush. Slamming his head against the bar, V prepared himself, loosened his jaw and closed his eyes. He felt Jackie take the lime wedge out his mouth and then he hear him suck it? V opened his eyes and saw Jackie toss the shrivelled wedge onto the bar with a triumphant smirk. 

“And that’s how that’s done!” Jackie was now standing tall again, smug smile plastered on his face. The rowdy crowd surrounding them cheered and Jackie was just revelling in the applause. V could see that Jackie’s statement was directed at the stranger though, who V didn’t even know had stuck around. Recovering from the situation that seemed to get a bit out of hand, V swung his legs around and sat on the bar. Pulling his top down to cover what he could, V hopped down and tried to catch his breath. 

“You ok ese?” Jackie seemed to have stopped gloating to strangers and his attention was back on V, a minor look of concern on his face.

“I’m good,” he lied, he was feeling hot and very bothered by what had just happened. He hoped Jackie didn’t notice that V was at half mast at the attention he received. “Although it seems that I bought you another drink, so you now owe me two!” V jabbed a finger playfully against Jackie’s broad chest.

“Hey hey! You know I’m good for it ese!” Jackie held his hands up in mock surrender. V leaned forward on the bar and called the bartender back.

“I think a couple rounds of real shots will make up for it.” V gave a sidelong glance at his friend and asked the bartender for six shots of vodka, stick to the basics. She held out her hand for payment and V just nodded his head in Jackie’s direction.

Shaking his head, Jackie reached to the inner pocket of his jacket and took out a credchip and handed it over. “Call that even now, eh?”

“Maybe,” V handed shot glass to Jackie and held his own close to his mouth, “we’ll see after this!” And he checked his head back, downing the vodka. Slamming the glass down and reaching for the next, V didn’t even see if Jackie was keeping up. 

Three upturned glasses were in front of V and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Feeling the buzz again, V looked over at Jackie who had kept up with three empty little glasses in front of him. Jackie looked at him with a raised brow as if still challenging him. V wanted to keep drinking but he knew that no matter how much he drank tonight he wouldn’t forget the whole body shot ordeal. It still made him feel hot. He needed a distraction.

The music was loud and V was revelling in the bass passing through his body as he watched the crowd jump and move to the beat. The dance floor was practically alive with the amount of jumping, swaying and gyrating going on. V wanted to dance, wanted to forget everything and just feel. Feel the music pass through him.

The large man had moved on and was talking about some new upgrades for his car, criticising V’s driving when he was suddenly being dragged to the dance floor, which wasn’t too easy on V’s part given their size difference. V was a generous six foot but Jackie was burly and still had eight inches on him, which V was very aware of. Jackie couldn’t help but give out a small chuckle as he allowed himself to be pulled into the throng or dancing bodies.

Once V reached a spot he was happy with he turned and faced Jackie with a goofy grin on his face. Jackie may have raised the bar with his little show earlier but V had regained some confidence and wanted to push Jackie as far as he possibly could. Maybe even to the point where Jackie would just snap and drag V to the nearest corner. Claiming him and teaching him a lesson for all the teasing he did. Yes those vodka shots maybe made V get carried away with his fantasies. Oh well, he was always an all or nothing kind of guy. 

He stood on his toes so he could talk near Jackie’s ear, so as to be heard over the booming music, “Come on Jack, relax, enjoy yourself!” And with that V bounced back, threw his hands above his head feeling the music move through him.

He closed his eyes and started swinging his hips from side to side, raising his hands in the air, losing himself to the music. He was dancing for himself, a way to escape the close calls he made on the daily, and if he so happened to seduce a certain assassin then it would just be a bonus. 

As it were, said assassin did take notice, but so did a few other club goers. V didn’t seem to take too much notice, too lost in his own world. Liking the feeling of someone behind him, V accepted the arms that wound round his waist. Meeting the grinds from the dancer behind him, V turned his head to see who had approached him. Surprisingly, he was met with a chiseled jaw and blue hair. 

It appeared that the blue haired stranger was back and determined to bed V. The way he moved against him was making V feel hot again. V moved his hips back and felt the obvious sensation of a hard dick rubbing against his ass. Moaning at the promise of more, V leaned his head back on the strangers shoulder. The strangers mouth nipping along V’s exposed neck and his hands exploring the exposed skin of V’s abdomen, still a bit tacky from the body shot earlier.

Suddenly V was ripped from his little world and the body behind him was gone. V felt a large hand in the back of his neck and his body crashed against that of his large friend, shocked, he looked up to see Jackie? Why did Jackie cockblock him again? Just as he was starting to feel good. Was Jackie jealous? Oh, if he was, V could use this to his advantage. 

“Try and keep your little bitch closer if you don’t want him dancing with anyone else!” The stranger practically spat at Jackie. The insult didn’t bother Jackie at all and he just glared in response. The stranger realised this was way too much effort and moved away. The blue haired guy thought they were playing some weird game with him? That was kind of hot, V liked the mental image of flaunting himself to people but never giving them anything because he belonged to Jackie. Maybe V was getting way ahead of himself here.

Jackie started to release V, but the young Cyberpunk had other ideas. If Jackie wasn’t gonna let V get fucked by a stranger, the Jackie would just have to fuck him instead. He grabbed Jackie’s hands and used them to pull the bulky man close. V leaned up and spoke into Jackie’s ear, “If you wanted to dance with me all you had to do was ask.”

Jackie seemed taken aback by V’s obvious attempt at seduction so V kept going. V had put his hands around Jack’s neck, pressing in close and slowly started to grind his hips against his friends, trying to get him to move. 

Recovering from V’s statement, Jackie moved to place his large hands comfortably on his new dance partners hips and thrusted against him. V couldn’t help but meet every movement with enthusiasm, turning around in Jackie’s arms and pressing his ass against him, groaning at the bulge that met him. Was Jackie enjoying this?

Encouraged by this, V put an arm behind him and grabbed the back of Jackie’s neck, arching his back and grinding back harder. The bulge that was rubbing against his ass felt big and V was moaning loud enough for Jackie to hear. “Is that your pistol in your pocket or are you just enjoying this dance?” V’s voice was shaky with arousal. Jackie responded with a groan moving his hands up underneath V’s jacket to caress his toned body, his chest, his abs, before moving back down to his hips before he stopped. V let out a whine of disappointment at the stop in movement, and tried to get his companion to keep moving by writhing in his hold but was stopped when he felt hot breath against the back of his neck.

“Easy now Ese, ain’t no need to rush such a good thing.” As Jackie was saying this, he moved a hand down and rubbed his palm against the bulge in V’s pants. This was the most V had ever gotten out of the large man, and he wasn’t about to waste such an event. There was no doubt now that Jackie could feel how hard V was at this point. V was trying to thrust forward against his friends hand to get some delicious friction when it was taken away again. Jackie put his hands on V’s shoulder and spun him round.

Now facing each other again, V brought his hands up and traced the surface wires on Jackie’s face. This was actually happening. V had to take his chance, if Jackie pushed him away now that would be terrible but he hadn’t yet. Why? Continuing to push his luck, pupils blown wide with want, he moved forward and pressed his lips to those of his dance partner. Jackie chuckled and kissed him back, hard and deep, claiming his mouth passionately. V still couldn’t believe this was finally happening but who was he to question it? Letting Jackie lead the kiss V took whatever was offered, letting Jackie bite his lower lip and soothe it with his tongue. Removing one of V’s hands from his cheek Jackie pressed it hard against his clothed cock, “That feel like a pistol to you Novio?”

V outright moaned at the sensations and the words, it felt like Jackie was fucking huge! A few of the other club goers turned their attention towards the two, but didn’t say or do anything about it. So eager to please his bulky friend he started rubbing his palm in circles and craved the guttural grunts that Jackie let slip. Jackie firmly grasped V’s ass, kneading those fleshy mounds through the denim. V worked hard to keep his body looking good and he was most proud of his ass so he was pleased that Jackie seemed to be enjoying it, just wait until he could be inside it. 

Lost in a lusty haze, V ground backwards into the groping and repositioned his hand onto Jackie’s stomach, moving his hand downward and teasing the skin above his waistband, daring to move underneath. V desperately wanted to get up close and personal with Jackie’s dick and he couldn’t wait until the main event. V’s other hand was wound around Jackie’s neck for support and softly stroking the short hairs at the base of his nape. 

Jackie was getting bolder and more impatient with every movement and decided to turn it up a notch, kissing V deeply. V could taste Vodka and cigarette smoke on Jackie’s tongue as it dominated his mouth and V wanted more and more of it. 

Removing his hands from V’s ass, Jackie instead felt the bare skin of his lower back and swallowed a moan from the shorter man. Feeling Jackie’s rough palms caress his bare skin was better than V could have ever imagined. Jackie gradually moved his hands lower and lower until they teased at the loose waistband of V’s jeans (he never liked wearing belts, found them too inconvenient and bulky). V wanted Jackie to move his hands lower, he wiggled his hips enticingly. Jackie seemed to get the message and slid his hands underneath V’s jeans and V groaned at the warm hands that teased his ass. Jackie suddenly stopped kissing V to say, “Commando, eh V?”

V just responded with a breathy chuckle into Jackie’s neck where he was licking and biting at the salty skin. Feeling those rough hands moving over his ass was even better than V had hoped it would be and he didn’t want it to end. Jackie had limited movement due to the restriction of the denim but he still managed to graze a finger over V’s hole. “Fuck,” was all that V could say. He encouraged it by wiggling his butt in a way he hoped would make Jackie move deeper. It seemed to work if the rough movement of hands were anything to go by. Simultaneously, V tried to get his hands on his prize hidden beneath the leather of Jackie’s pants. 

However he was finding it incredibly difficult to gain access due to a heavy belt buckle blocking his path. See, belts just always getting in the way and making things inconvenient. Now bringing both hands down, V frustratingly tried to undo the stupidly huge buckle, but it was no use. V tried to just shove his hands underneath but his hands were bought away by a larger pair. 

Jackie chuckled and positioned V’s hands back around his neck, “Easy Novio, the night is still young.” Returning to kneading V’s ass beneath his pants, Jackie leaned down into the crook of V’s neck. Licking the shell of V’s ear, Jackie dropped his voice low and spoke directly into his ear, “you think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been acting around me novio?” V took a deep breath, if he’d known that Jackie was going to start talking dirty to him, he’d have tried to get into his pants sooner. 

They may still be in the middle of the dance floor but they were in their own little world. V liked the attention, he didn’t mind putting on a show, Jackie didn’t seem to mind either. Jackie moved a dry finger against V’s hole again, “I’ve noticed y’know, the way you sway your hips when you think I’m looking. The way you bend over the counter and stick your culo out.” Jackie’s words were affecting V and he hadn’t even said anything particularly dirty yet. “Do you want to feel me inside you V?” Jackie pressed his finger against the tight ring of muscle V pushed back against it. “Think you can take my thick dick like a good boy?” V groaned and he thought he was about to come right then and there, until he felt the hands leave his pants. 

V whimpered at the loss of contact and was about to protest it when Jackie spoke again, “so needy already huh?” Jackie didn’t seem like he wanted to continue on the dance floor so V took the initiative to get this show on the road. He grabbed Jackie’s hand and led him across the dance floor and towards the back corridor which led to the restrooms. 

Looking back over his shoulder and winking at Jackie, he smirked as he said, “Let’s take this show somewhere private then.” Well, about as private of a place you can get in a club anyway. The Afterlife had private rooms but V didn’t want to take the easy route, even he if he was getting desperate.


	2. Chapter 2

Slamming the door to the men’s restrooms open, V saw it was full of people. Of course it was. People fixing their hair in the mirrors trying not to look like they just got fucked, a couple of younger guys were taking turns puffing on some inhaler. This wouldn’t do for what V wanted, no room and the stalls were all engaged. Jackie said nothing behind him, just quietly observed V’s movements.

Grabbing Jackie’s hand again V pulled the large man back into the corridor, with a frustrated huff he starting looking at his options. Pay for a private room, make way to the back alley or wait until they could get back to V’s apartment. Jackie was watching the smaller man looking around frantically, “Y’know Ese you’re kinda cute when you’re frustrated.”

Spinning around to face his companion With a glare, V huffed out a hot breath, “I’ll show you cute.” Looking behind him, V saw a nondescript door with an employees only sign on it and an access pad to the side. Probably locked. “You can bet I won’t be frustrated for long.” 

V grabbed Jackie through his pants again and gave it a quick squeeze which startled a grunt from the large man. Backing him up to the door, V pressed himself firmly against Jackie’s front. Reaching up he balled his fists into the lapels of Jackie’s jacket and leaning in close he bought their mouths together in a fierce kiss.

Holding V close, Jackie wrapped his arm around his slender waist. Jackie let his friend take what he wanted, allowing his tongue inside his mouth and sucking it eagerly. Too distracted to not even realise that V had been hacking into the access panel next to the door and suddenly they stumbled backwards. 

V quickly spun them around again and kept kissing the confused Jackie while locking the door behind them. Pulling away after a final peck, he stepped back and patted his friend on the chest. “See, no one will find us in here. So now we can really have some fun.” V was too smug for his own good, and it was fun for him to tease Jackie.

They were in what must be a small facilities room, dimly lit and littered with various pieces of cleaning supplies and toiletries for the restrooms. There wasn’t much room but there was enough. Shrugging if his jacket, V dropped to his knees. How long had V fantasised about sucking off Jackie’s massive prick? And now he was going to do it? If V didn’t know better, he’d say he had died and gone to heaven. Pressing his face against the hard member in Jackie’s pants, V moaned at what awaited him. A large hand came down and stroked the hairs at the base of V’s neck, encouraging. V started kissing at the growing bulge and tried once again getting the buckle off, but struggling still.

Jackie noticed V was still struggling to reach his prize and decided to take pity on him, “Easy now V, let me.” Jackie reached down and made quick work of his buckle. As soon as it was undone, V’s hands quickly shoved Jackie’s out the way, eager to get back to work. Kissing along the hardening dick still hidden away beneath black underwear. He moved the fabric down and watched as his friends needy cock sprung free.

“Fuck,” V said to himself. Jackie was hung, uncut, longer than average and thick, perfectly in proportion with the rest of him. He had never seen such a beautiful cock and couldn’t wait to taste it. V started by gripping the base and kissing the tip, giving the spongey head the attention it deserved. Jackie hummed under the attention and put his hand back in V’s hair. V looked back up at Jackie with a smirk and a wink as he moved his hand up and down the glorious length. 

Smearing the pre down Jackie’s length, V gave a few slow teasing jerks. Pulling the foreskin back, V swirled his tongue around the fat head and lapped up the salty moisture there. Making sure to keep eye contact with Jackie the entire time, V slowly took the first few inches into his mouth. Jackie threw his head back and groaned, the sight making V moan in return. The grip in his hair tightened and V slowly pulled off of Jackie, smirking up at his friend.

“What you looking so pleased for novio?” Jackie’s voice was deeper than usual and it made V shiver. “You still have a job to do,” with that Jackie thrust deep into V’s mouth until he hit the back of his throat. V gagged against the sudden movement and Jackie pulled out again, giving V a chance to recover. However, V didn’t need it, he repositioned his knees and put his hands on Jackie’s hips encouraging him to fuck his face. He looked up at his friend with his lips stretched obscenely round the large cock and winked.

Jackie got the message, starting with a slow rhythm to give V a chance to change his mind. When he didn’t, Jackie bought both hands to the back of V’s head to hold it in place. The younger man tilted his head back to open his throat to Jackie, who invaded his mouth. Jackie didn’t hold back either, thrusting deeply, gradually picking up speed. Tears were starting to run down V’s cheeks and drool was starting to run down his chin, but V was loving every second. 

V enjoyed having Jackie use his mouth to get himself off, but the pressure in his own pants was getting too much. He moved his hand down to rub against his own arousal but was stoped by a rough thrust that made him gag. “Nuh uh V, I choose when you get to cum.” Jackie wiped a tear from V’s cheek as V moved his hand back to Jackie’s hip. Moaning around Jackie’s thick dick abusing his throat, V tried to move his tongue to increase the pleasure but there wasn’t much room given the girth of Jackie.

“You like this eh?” Jackie was pulling V’s short hair and continued his deep thrusts, “look at you, taking my dick like such a good boy.” V was loving the praise. “Your mouth feels so fucking good”. The weight of Jackie on his tongue, the hand pulling his hair, the pressure in his pants and the deep bass of the music from outside were making V hot. He felt like he was about to cum right there and he hasn’t even touched himself yet. 

“Fuck, I’m close.” V wanted to taste Jackie, wanted to feel him spill in his throat. However, Jackie slowed his pace and started to pull out but V tried to pull him back in. A strong hand pushed him back, “whoa now V!” Jackie wiped some drool from V’s chin, “we are only just getting started, don’t want this to be over before we’ve even started.” V sat back on his heels stretching his jaw out, he didn’t even bother trying to disguise the disappointment on his face. A heavy boot then pressed against his crotch and he released a broken moan. 

“Looks like you were enjoying yourself there novio.” Jackie pressed his foot down onto V’s tented pants. V was on the edge, the whole experience was too much for him, far more fun than his usual endeavours that’s for sure. He started thrusting against Jackie’s boot. When Jackie didn’t take his foot away and instead applied more pressure, V started rutting against it. Gasping at the rough friction and moaning Jackie’s name, V started to lose his rhythm.

V held onto Jackie’s boot and tried to pull it closer, Jackie seemed to be enjoying the show and stroked himself slowly at the sight of V desperately trying to get off. “You like that V? You gonna cum from just my boot?” V nodded, too far gone for words. “Come on then, show me how desperate you are.” He pressed down harder on V’s clothed cock, “cum for me!”

Jackie’s words were going straight to V’s dick, feeling his orgasm approaching, V threw his head back and cried out Jackie’s name as he rutted frantically against Jackie’s boot. “Fuck, Jack...” V came at Jackie’s command, it was one of the best orgasms of his life. He felt his cum coat the inside of his pants but he was feeling too blissed out to care right now. 

Above him, Jackie just watched the whole display, “Fuck novio, you’re fucking beautiful.” He kept the pressure on V’s spent dick, V tried squirming away, feeling oversensitive. Jackie left his foot there for a few more seconds enjoying watching V writhe, but when V stared to push his foot away, he relented.

Regaining himself a bit after his orgasm, V looked back up and locked eyes with his large friend. V’s eyes shifting colour under the low light and he looked so pleased with himself. “Don’t think we’re finished just yet.” Jackie rubbed his leaking cock against V’s cheek to emphasise his point. V moaned quietly and opened his mouth to accept Jackie again. “Oh no ese, I don’t want that mouth of yours this time.” 

Jackie leant down and put his hands under V’s armpits, he lifted him up with an impressive display of strength (V would have to remember that later) and slammed him against the wall. V was writhing between the wall and Jackie’s solid frame, feeling Jackie press a thick thigh between his legs. He may have just climaxed but V was always a needy bitch and he would be ready for another round soon, already feeling arousal stir low in his gut. He spread his legs as best he could and thrust against his large friend. “Please Jackie! I need you!” It’s not often, if ever, that V would get so needy he’d beg, but he wanted to tell his hung friend, he needed him inside him. 

“Tell me what you want” Jackie took V’s earlobe between his teeth and the smaller man whined at the sensation. 

V was hot still. He opened his mouth to tell Jackie his wish, however V had lost his voice it seems as Jackie ran his hands over his sculpted abs while pushing his top up. Jackie spread his large hands over V’s pecs, squeezing slightly, “fuck V, you got some nice tits”. The smaller man was writhing under the attention, pressing his chest against his friends strong hands, flinching a bit at the cold metal of his rings. Jackie leaned in again, taking one of V’s nipples between his fingers. “Tell me what..” a roll of his hips “...you want!” 

“Fuck...fuck I want you to fuck me Jack!” 

“How am I supposed to do that if I can’t even get to your culo?”

Crap, Jackie was right, his pants were starting to feel a bit gross now, with his cum starting to dry inside. V was attempting to undo his pants and move them down his hips, as best he could with Jackie assaulting his neck. He had managed to undo the fastening and started to drag them down when there was a loud thumping that wasn’t from the music. Jackie froze up, it seemed V didn’t hear, too busy trying to get his pants down. There was some muffled shouting that V didn’t hear, he just pushed his pants down and reached for Jackie’s dick again. 

Jackie stepped back out of reach though, V was confused. Did Jackie not like what he saw? Had V upset him by cumming before him? But Jackie had told him to. Had Jackie finally lost interest in this? Before he could get too lost in his paranoia Jackie stood back from V, tucking himself back into his pants then trying to get V back into his. “What you doing big guy? We haven’t go to the part where you fuck me yet!” V whines loudly, still trying to grab at Jackie. 

“Patience Novio, someone is trying to get in, don’t want them to ruin it now, do we?” Jackie caressed V through his pants again to try and placate him and got a few moans in response. V thought he had locked the door pretty well but obviously not. So someone was trying to get in, that’s why Jackie was acting weird, not because he was second guessing this whole thing. Jackie readjusted himself and moved V away from the door grabbing his hand, ready to run once it was open.

The door swung open and a confused employee stood there, “Hey, what’re yo-!” But before he could finish his sentence, the duo ran past him back into the corridor. Jackie didn’t stop dragging a laughing V through the crowds. V was sure he saw the woman from earlier and gave her a mock salute, he didn’t get to see her response though. They both kept running until they eventually stopped down the alley next to the club. 

“Well that was fun.” V says as he reaches his hands above his head and stretches his back. Enjoying the cool air on his hot skin, V doesn’t even notice Jackie approaching.

“For you maybe Ese.” Jackie pulls V flush against his body. Smiling like a fool, V rests his arms in Jackie’s shoulders. “Y’know, you still have a job to finish.” Removing one of V’s hands from his shoulder and pressing it against his painfully hard cock. “Don’t give a guy blue balls now!”

“Well, you were the one who chose not to cum in my mouth” V teased and Jackie shoved him back, “but you know buddy old pal, I think I have just the thing!” V closed the distance between them again and squeezed Jackie through his pants. “Tell me you parked your car near by.”

Stepping back from V and moving further down the ally, Jackie chuckled and threw V’s jacket back at its owner. V didn’t even realise he had left it behind, but he was pleased that Jackie had picked it up. Pulling his jacket on he ran to catch up with Jackie who was making his way towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can’t tell, this is all from V’s POV, so I might do like a side story from Jackie’s??
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ cyberpunk-thot


	3. Chapter 3

The car was parked round the back of Afterlife, there wasn’t much light nearby but people knew better than to mess with Jackie’s vehicle. 

V went to get in the passengers side because he was planning on teasing Jackie the whole ride back to his place. Before V could reach for the handle though, his body was slammed against the door by a bigger body. V could feel the unmistakable outline of a dick rubbing against his ass. Jackie was pinning him to the side of his car and started thrusting slowly. 

Was Jackie going to take him right here, right now? V was game. He arched his back and pressed back against each of Jackie’s thrusts, steadying himself against the roof of the car. Jackie grabbed his hips and thrusted harder, V was sure he’d have some bruises to show off the next day. Jackie was grunting each time he pressed hard against the meat of V’s ass. V revelled in the noises Jackie was making, he wanted more. He wanted Jackie inside him.

“You like that big guy?” V whispered to Jackie, his voice breathy with arousal. “Want to claim my ass as yours?” Jackie grunted and gave him a harder thrust that knocked him against the car. He let V pull him into a kiss, it was sloppy due to the awkward angle but it didn’t stop V from trying. “I want it. I want you deep inside me.” Jackie’s grip on V’s hips tightened, “You’re so big, so strong. I wan-“

V was cut off by Jackie shoving two fingers in his mouth. The large man behind him then spoke deep in his ear, “we’re gonna need to get you nice and loose then, huh V.” V just responded by sucking Jackie’s fingers, getting them nice and wet. Tasting salt and something V couldn’t place, but he didn’t mind because it was Jackie, V would take anything and everything that Jackie gave him. He swirled his tongue around each tip as Jackie pressed them in deeper. 

Jackie pulled his fingers out nearly all the way before pushing them back in and pressing down on V’s tongue. V was moaning and drooling at the attention. Before he could get too lost in the sensations though, Jackie leaned in close again, “these will just get in the way.” V’s pants where now half way down his thighs. 

V leaned forward on the car, supporting himself with one hand and using his other to spread himself. Jackie removed his hand from V’s mouth. “Fuck V, look at you!” 

Stretching his jaw before he spoke, “stop looking and start touching!” V leant fully on the side of the car, he used both hands and spread his cheeks for Jackie to see. He was so ready, he felt Jackie move his slick fingers over his hole. God, the anticipation was killing him. He pushed back to try and get Jackie to move, but his friend just chuckled. 

“So needy. Don’t worry novio, I’ll give you just what you need.” Jackie circled the right ring of muscle, applying pressure but not quite pressing in yet. 

V couldn’t stand the teasing, “Jackie, I swear...if you don-!” Sirens blared through the night air, getting louder. A few seconds later, gunshots disturbed the peace, they were heading towards the alley.

The sound prompted Jackie to pull V’s pants up. “Let’s get this show on the road, yeah?” He sounded kind of annoyed? He gave V a reassuring tap on his ass and hastily made his was to the drivers side. Once inside he opened the window, “V get in!” 

V was frozen in place a bit at the sudden change of pace, he honestly thought he’d get fucked in an alley the way Jackie was going. It seemed that Night City had other plans. V didn’t really want to get in the middle of a drive by so V got into the car and as soon as the door was shut, Jackie hit the gas.

Laughing, V sat back in his chair. “Nothing like a shoot out to kill the mood right buddy?” Jackie didn’t answer though, he just grunted and roughly groped V through his pants. 

“Just you wait, novio.” Jackie’s tone held promise. Jackie removed his hand and returned it to the steering wheel. V could wait the 15 minutes to drive home if it meant he got to spend the night with his best friend. 

“I don’t know if I can.” V swooned, he always enjoyed being dramatic, “I can’t wait until I get to feel that fat cock of yours fill me up!” Jackie snapped his head to stare at V. “But I guess you can’t fuck me while you’re driving, I suppose you will just have to get us back to my place super quick!” V took two of his own fingers into his mouth and scissored them out.

Jackie looked over at V and swore under his breath. “Behave.” He left it at that and V just laughed, he always had fun when Jackie was around, and this seemed to be no exception. V sat back in his seat, looking out the window.

The traffic was always worse at night, people getting cabs to or from the clubs, people visiting other people, or people taking part in not so legal activities. Whatever the reason was though, it didn’t change the fact that they were stuck in standstill traffic. It would take way longer than 15 minutes to get to their destination. Jackie was getting antsy in his seat, readjusting himself again and V just watched to see what he’d do. 

When Jackie just grumbled under his breath and then shouted at a cab that cut him up, V turned in his seat and placed a hand lightly on Jackie’s thigh. “What’s the rush Jack?” He moves his hand higher so his fingers brush against his friends flagging erection. 

Sighing deeply, Jackie turned his head to his friend, “sorry V, It’s jus-!” V put a finger on Jackie’s lips and leaned in close over the centre console.

“We can have some fun while we wait,” V gave Jackie a quick peck on his lips. Jackie quickly looked out to the left at the car next to them but V put his hand on his chin and bought them face to face again. “Don’t worry about them, focus on me.” V closed the distance between them and kissed his friend. He quickly demanded access into Jackie’s mouth, which he gave. Jackie seemed to relax a bit and V took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

The kiss was passionate but not rushed like it was earlier. V was taking his time and enjoyed exploring Jackie’s mouth with his tongue. Jackie had moved one hand to caress V’s nape, pulling him closer. Knowing that Jackie was now distracted from the outside world, V moved his hand down and caressed the arousal in Jackie’s pants, he wasn’t as hard as he was earlier but V could work on that. 

Horns in the distance signified that the traffic was moving again, not wanting to delay the drive home, V broke the kiss. “You should focus on the road and get us home ASAP,” He gave a wink then lowered his head down so he was level with Jackie’s dick, still hidden away in his pants. To V’s delight, in the rush to leave the club, Jackie hadn’t done that stupid belt up. V had freed Jackie once more and didn’t waste any time and eagerly took him as far as he’d go. 

“Fuck V!” Jackie put a hand in V’s hair and pulled him off of his cock. More horns, Jackie must have swerved and had a near miss, “you gotta warn a guy first!” V just responded with a goofy smile before Jackie guided his head back down into his lap. V gladly opened his mouth and let Jackie set the pace, it wasn’t as frantic as earlier but it was still enjoyable to be led. 

V was bobbing his head on Jackie’s thick dick, humming at the heavy girth forcing his jaw wider. Jackie was groaning every time V took him in to the back of his throat. V hadn’t realised Jackie had removed his hand off of his head and had slid it down to cup his ass, squeezing. Slipping under his jeans and stroking lightly over his hole. The smaller man popped of Jackie’s cock to moan loudly at the feeling.

“I know novio, I can’t wait until I get to ruin that tight little ass of yours.” Jackie’s voice was low again as he put some pressure on V’s tight asshole. V keened and pushed back against his friends thick fingers, the image of Jackie fingering him open made V’s cock twitch. After being rudely interrupted earlier, V could now focus on the pleasure in the peace of the car. He’d only have to wait a little while until they get to the parking lot.

“Yesss,” V kept pushing back, trying to get Jackie to finally put a finger inside him. “Please Jackie!” Instead of giving V what he wanted, Jackie withdrew his hand and pulled V up so he was at eye level again. 

Jackie continued to look at the road but his hand was pulling V close, “I promise I’ll give you exactly what you need novio,” he rubbed and tugged V’s earlobe to soothe him. “But we’ve arrived.” Indeed they had. They were parked in the underground parking lot beneath the mega-building. 

“Ok,” V shrugged, “but I want you to cum down my throat, I know you’ve been wanting release all night.” And with that V went back down on his friend. Jackie took a moment, but his hand soon found the back of V’s head and guided his movements. V moaned and he knew the vibrations would feel good for Jackie, he wanted Jackie to feel so good, he hadn’t cum once all evening. Plus V had a feeling Jackie would last longer for a second round and V wanted to enjoy every minute of it. 

Jackie wasn’t a selfish lover it seemed, he has started playing with V’s ass again. Groping before moving to the crease again, circling his hole. V pushed back, groaning around the dick in his mouth. “Fuck V, you’re pretty damn good at this.” Jackie pushed a finger inside V, pumping it in and out. “I’m getting close.” Encouraged by Jackie’s statement, V sped up his movements. He focused most of his attention on the head, licking under the foreskin, lapping at the slit and sucking slightly. V used his hands to caress the shaft that wasn’t in his mouth, trying to give Jackie as much stimulation as he could.

The fingers in his ass were feeling good, V whined loudly when Jackie started scissoring them, stretching his out. V was close himself but he didn’t want to cum yet, he wanted to come with Jackie’s dick buried his ass. So he popped of off Jackie and looked up at him, drool and pre-cum running down his chin. He reached back and removed Jackie’s hand from his pants, whining at the loss but it would be worth it, “this time is about you!” V lowered his head again, He took Jackie’s heavy balls in his hand and started bobbing his head. 

Jackie started thrusting up into the wet heat of V’s mouth and V was loving it. The only noises to be heard in the car were wet slurps and low groans. “V...” It was all the warning V got, Jackie used his hold on V to keep him in place, while he thrusted up into his mouth. The young Cyberpunk was moaning as he felt Jackie cum down his throat, thick and salty and so fucking amazing. V swallowed down what he could, but some escaped the corners of his mouth. Jackie released V’s head and V pulled off slightly, stroking Jackie through the last of his orgasm. Feeling the last of Jackie’s semen hit his tongue, he rose his head back up so he was eye level again. 

Jackie regained his breathe and made eye contact with V, who just opened his mouth to show the man his cum still on his tongue. In his post orgasmic state, Jackie laughed low in his belly, he put two of his fingers into V’s mouth and started pumping them. “You’re filthy, y’know that V?” V just closed his eyes and sucked on the digits, coating them with Jackie’s own cum. “Fuck,” Jackie was watching intently on V’s mouth. 

V being the mischievous little prick he was, sucked on Jackie’s fingers hard as he pulled them out of his mouth. He made a show of swallowing what was left and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Without saying anything, V got out of the car. 

Jackie was stuck in place for a moment, not really wanting to move after he climaxed down his best friends throat. He ticked himself back into his pants and got out the car. Casually making his way towards the elevator, V turned around after he pressed the call button. Jackie had made his way over, crowding into V’s space again. “You are far more trouble than you’re worth, y’know that V?” The man in question was pressing himself against Jackie, trying to get some friction. He didn’t respond verbally, just bought Jackie’s hand to his mouth again.

V took two of Jackie’s thick fingers into his mouth again. They were rough, and they felt good when V ran his tongue over the digits. The taste was so uniquely Jackie, V just couldn’t get enough. He wondered if this is what an oral fixation was? But this wasn’t the time to think, it was time to enjoy himself. The larger man chuckled and pressed his fingers deeper into V’s mouth. “Definitely trouble”, Jackie said more to himself than to V, holding V’s head in place with his thumb and pinky. Thrusting his fingers in deep and feeling the sharp edge of his teeth. A small gag came from V, but V held him in place when Jackie tried to pull his fingers out. 

The doors pinged open and it luckily it was empty. V kept Jackie’s fingers in his mouth and pulled him backwards into the elevator. Once inside, V pressed Jackie against the wall and hooked a leg over his hip. He removed Jackie’s fingers from his mouth and gave the tips a quick kiss. “Now put those fingers to use Jack!” V whispered in Jackie’s ear, lowering his hand to his ass. 

“So impatient novio,” despite Jackie’s teasing, he indulged his friend. Sliding his hand back down under V’s jeans and circling his hole with his now slick fingers. “Is this what you want?” He slowly pressed through the tight ring with his index finger, causing V to groan at the slow stretch. 

“Fuck yes!” V pushed back greedily on the digit. He was leaning fully onto Jackie, trying to spread himself wider. This is what V had been wanting all night. Having his friend, his crush, finger him, getting him ready to be fucked. V was far too impatient and tried pushing back further on the single finger. Burying his head into Jackie’s neck, he started nipping and kissing at the skin he could reach. 

Jackie seemed to be enjoying it too, he leaned into the crook of V’s neck. “You’re so tight novio,” Jackie pulled his finger nearly all the way out before adding another and pushing two in slowly, “think you’ll be able to take me?” He started a slow rhythm, as best he could with the restriction of V’s jeans. 

The stretch of two of Jackie’s thick fingers felt so good, but when Jackie added a third it was on the edge of painful. V had taken worse though, and he trusted Jackie not to push him too far. The thrum of arousal was present and the more Jackie moved, the more pleasurable it became. V had become a shaking, moaning mess at the attention Jackie was giving him, panting into his neck. He wanted to respond with something witty but his brain wasn’t keeping up so he just opened his mouth and groaned.

The elevator pinged again, but it wasn’t the right floor. V was sure of it. V turned to see what floor they were on and it was indeed his floor. They ride up had felt quicker than normal, but they do say that time flies when you’re having fun. Jackie withdrew his hand but V tried to keep pull him back. “Easy now ese, you’ll soon get your prize.” Jackie grabbed his own crotch to show V what he was implying. “You’ve been a little cock tease all evening, and don’t think a quick blowjob will make up for it.” 

V turned and pulled his jeans up slowly, wiggling his ass as the waistband sprung over the curve of his cheeks giving his friend a little show. On his way out of the elevator, Jackie gave V a playful smack on the ass. If Jackie thought he was being a cock tease now, then he would just show him what a real tease was. “I’ll show you a tease, big guy!”

And with that V sprinted towards his apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I can’t wait for this damn game to come out already? I’ll just have to keep writing smut until then, oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

Rounding the corner, V sprinted to his front door, not bothering to look back to see if Jackie was following. He quickly put the code in and went inside. Right, V lived like a slob, he didn’t want Jackie to see how he lived and get turned off. So he quickly gathered the clothes on his floor and chucked them in the corner, kicked empty NiCola cans into the lowered seating area. Knowing he only had a few more seconds, V scanned the room for any major mess. V’s bed was all over the place so he quickly smoothed the sheets out and gathered the assorted junk: tissues, takeout boxes and condom wrappers. Throwing it all in the small trash can under the window.

Banging on the door, “ha ha very funny V!” Jackie booming voice was muffled slightly but V still heard it clearly enough. He knew Jackie could probably have hacked in if he wanted to, the fact he didn’t though gave V an idea. He quickly shed his jacket, peeled of his shirt then kicked off his boots, leaving him in just his jeans and his socks. 

Finally happy with everything, V opened the door and leant on the frame. “Hey Jackie, fancy seeing you here.” V knew he was being a tease now, shirtless, pants hanging low. He bit his lip seductively, giving Jackie a once over before making eye contact. Before Jackie could even get through the threshold, V had jumped up into his arms. Jackie’s hands instinctively went to V’s ass to stop his falling. Locking his ankles around Jackie’s waist and his arms around his neck, V felt so pleased with himself. Jackie moved forward until he was pressing V against the nearer wall.

“V fuckin’ hell!” Jackie claimed the smaller man’s mouth in a fierce kiss. V pressed his body as close as possible to Jackie’s, groaning when he felt that familiar bulge in his pants, seems like Jackie was quite eager. Jackie took to kissing down V’s jaw and down his neck, nipping at the skin occasionally. 

V just stretched his neck up and to the side to give him more access, moaning under the attention, “yes Jack, more.” Jackie happily obliged, marking him as his, V would be sad when the marks faded away. He held Jackie close, stroking his hair idly while thrusting against him. 

Wanting more, V lowered his hand between them and pulled his dick out and give it a few strokes. His moaning caused Jackie to chuckle, “why do you get all the fun?” V just laughed back and reached down to free Jackie from his pants. A bit of awkward shuffling and V now had both their erections in his grip. V could just about wrap his hand around both of them and the slow strokes he was giving made both of them groan. “That’s cute V,” Jackie reached down and put his hand over V’s and increased the pace. “You like that?” 

“Yes, more!” V was letting Jackie guide his hand. Smearing the pre-cum down to ease the slide. Jackie’s thick cock was sliding against V’s and it made him realise just how big Jackie actually was, and how full he was going to feel with it inside him. “Fuck!” V groaned and threw his head back against the wall. He pushed Jackie’s hand out the way and tried to position Jackie’s prick to his asshole. V felt the fat head rub against his hole and he couldn’t wait any longer, he pushed down but Jackie stopped him. 

“You are too impatient novio,” Jackie easily chucked V over his shoulder and carried him towards the bed. “I’ve got to get you nice and loose for me,” And with that, he threw V down into the bed. 

Recovering quickly, V leant on his elbows and ran a hand down his chest, “you better get started then big guy!” Jackie grabbed the legs of V’s jeans and pulled them off in one swift movement, leaving V exposed and needy. Spreading his legs, V started to move his hand down his body. He gave his cock a lazy stroke before lowering his hand, teasing his taint and then he easily put two fingers inside. 

Jackie just laughed at his boldness. “You’re fuckin’ incredible, y’know that V?” Jackie knelt on the bed between V’s spread thighs and took his hands and pinned them above his head. 

“Guess you’ll just have to show me!” V tested the strength in Jackie’s grip and found it to be quite strong, and it only tightened the more he struggled. V loved it.

“Guess I will,” Jackie replied. He proceeded to litter little kisses all along V’s neck and collar bone, making him giggle. When was the last time V had so much fun hooking up with someone? He couldn’t remember. He usually just wanted to get laid and get out, relationships seemed like too much effort. After everything that happened with his ex he didn’t want to risk getting his heart broken again. But moving to Night City had helped him to forget. Meeting Jackie on a job and then getting drinks after. Becoming good friends Jackie. Jackie was a person who seemed to genuinely care what happened to V. Of course V would develop feelings, even if they weren’t returned. But maybe they were? V was overthinking everything again.

He should be enjoying this time he got to spend with Jackie. So he pushed those troublesome thoughts out the way until he woke up tomorrow, probably alone. Jackie must have noticed that V was distracted because he leant forward until he was looking V in the eyes, “you’re thinking too much novio.” He kissed V’s temple, it was almost too sweet, but it meant so much to V. 

V relaxed back against the sheets and spread his legs wider to accommodate Jackie’s large frame. “We’ll just have to do something about that, won’t we V.” V just writhed beneath him, trying to get some friction on his leaking cock. Jackie thrust against the man beneath him, causing them both to groan. 

“Jackie please!” V arched his back of the bed, trying to free his hands. He wanted to touch Jackie, wanted to show him how much he wanted this. But the man above him just chuckled at his failed attempt to free himself, bringing their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Jackie held both of V’s hands in one of his own, moving his other down to caress V’s exposed chest, tracing the few surface wires that were there. V had always been sensitive, even more so when Jackie moved his hand over his nipple, jerking up at the sensation. 

“You’ve been busy.” Jackie says while prodding at the various faded marks left by previous lovers. Leaning down to trace over each one with his tongue, “but tonight you’re mine!” Jackie bit down hard on V’s hip, making him jerk up. Jackie soothed the sting with his tongue, before letting V’s hands go. 

Jackie stood up from his position over V, admiring the wreck of a man beneath him and they hadn’t even really started yet. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it somewhere behind him, followed by his boots. V was watching Jackie’s movements intently. Realising that Jackie was actually undressing, this was happening, V thought. 

There was a shelf on the far side of V’s bed, it’s where he kept the essentials: tissues, NiCola, condoms, lube. V approached the shelf on all fours, retrieving the lube triumphantly. A large hand snatched the lube from V’s hand, but before he could protest he felt the large naked body of his friend press up against him. 

“Nice of you to put on a show for me,” Jackie said before groping V’s ass. V repositioned himself, spreading his knees and arching his back, putting his ass on display for Jackie. He heard the familiar sound of the lube bottle opening and closing. Jackie ran a hand down V’s spine. “Spread yourself for me novio,” Jackie voice was low and full of lust, V couldn’t resist. He supported his weight on his shoulder and moved his hands to his ass cheeks and pulled them apart, showing his pucker for Jackie.

“Fucking amazing,” Jackie lowered his hand and ran his slick fingers around the rim, pushing one finger in easily. “So good for me,” V was writhing under the praise, moaning quietly. He was expecting to feel another of Jackie’s fingers enter him, it instead he got his tongue?! 

V yelped and jerked forward, only to be stopped by a pair of strong hands on his hips.   
“Easy novio, I’ll take good care of you.” Jackie’s large hands caressed V’s hips which made him relax, before moving back into position and licking the tight ring of muscle. When V started pushing back onto the wet muscle, Jackie finally put it inside, pressing as far as it would go. V was writhing under the attention, reaching back and holding Jackie’s head in place. 

Jackie hummed low at V’s desperation which caused V to buck forward. Jackie pressed a finger in along side his tongue, sliding it in and out slowly. He added another and started scissoring them, Jackie’s fingers were so much thicker than V’s and they felt so good. Jackie removed his tongue but still continued to lick and kiss along V’s upper thighs, he crooked his fingers and he knew he hit the sweet spot. “Fuck Jackie!” V shouted out, seeing stars. “Right there, fuck.” Jackie applied more pressure, massaging V’s prostate. 

“I got you,” Jackie now had three fingers inside V, fingering his hole and hitting his prostate each time. The feeling was too much for V, he gripped the sheets in front of him, pushing back on Jackie’s fingers.

“Jack please!!” V was right on the edge of climax, a few hard thrusts and he’d be good. But Jackie just had to stop, was he trying to torture V on purpose? “Fuck, why’d you stop!” He kept trying to rock his hips back but was being held fairly in place. 

“Oh novio,” Jackie started a slow rhythm, “I don’t want this to be over before we’ve even really begun, hmm?” V knew he was right. But Jackie didn’t seem to want to move on from the finger fucking stage. So he too actions into his own hands. 

V grabbed Jackie’s wrist and pulled his hand out, whining slightly at the loss but what came next would be so worth it. Using his agility and his own strength, V pulled Jackie down and switched their positions. Now straddling Jackie’s chest, he moved down and felt the slick head of Jackie’s dick slide against his ass. “Then why don’t we get to the fun part then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter and stopping when things were (hopefully) getting good. I just wanted to post something for you guys. I’m planning on having another fic up to celebrate my birthday. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and I’m sure I’ll get the next part up soon.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

V winked down at Jackie and ran his hands down his chest, feeling the coarse hairs against his palms. The young mercenary had waited for this moment for so damn long, he never thought he’d actually get to this point. Sure trying to flirt with Jackie at every opportunity was fun but to be rewarded for all his hard work? He was so ready! V had slept with so many people since arriving in Night City, but he’d admit that he had a type. A tall burly type. So many dicks he’d taken and most of them he pretended were Jackie fucking into him, but none could compare to right now.

“Is that right?” Jackie held onto V’s hips, “now you’re gonna get the real thing.” Had V said that last part out loud? He didn’t right? But Jackie was looking so smug with himself. Damn, that’s embarrassing, but it’s the truth. 

“Fuck Jackie,” V knelt up and positioned Jackie’s cock at his entrance, he started lowering himself. 

“Hold up novio,” Jackie stopped V from lowering himself onto his cock. “You got a condom?”

V felt kind of offended, “no,” he looked quickly over at the open box on his shelf, “none that would fit you anyway...but I’m clean honest!” He usually got his one night stands to wear them, but he wanted to feel all of Jackie. However if Jackie wanted to wear one he would let him, V wasn’t that selfish.

“Hmm,” Jackie looked at V quizzically.

“Please Jackie,” V slid his ass over Jackie’s hard length. 

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Jackie was supporting some of V’s weight as he encouraged him to rise on his knees over his length.

“So fucking bad, I fucking want your huge dick!” he reached behind him to take hold of Jackie’s dick but his hand was swatted away. “I’ve wanted it so long! Want to feel you inside, so deep. So full,” V felt Jackie position himself at his entrance. “I want to feel you cum inside me, fill me up. I fucking need it, I need you!” He whined the last part, trying to push down on Jackie.

“Fuck!” Jackie couldn’t resist such a compelling argument. He pressed up into the wet heat of V, the stretch so much but so good. V couldn’t help but smile at the feeling. “How long have you wanted this V?” 

“Since I first met you, that first job we did, with that Scav,” V’s voice was breathy, trying to stay relaxed. “Fuck. We got drinks after and it was fucking amazing, you were so badass, so hot!” V was babbling. He shut up though when he was finally fully seated on Jackie’s dick, groaning instead. God it was everything he had ever wanted and more. He felt so full, so complete. V couldn’t remember when he felt such a stretch, or even if he ever had but it was a feeling he could get used to. Jackie rubbed soothing circles into V’s hips, causing V to sigh. V threw his head back with a laugh, “fucking hell.” 

“You ok V?”

“Yes, fuck yes. You’re just so big.” V lolled his head forward, adjusting to the stretch. “So good, so h-hot.” Leaning on Jackie’s chest, V took some deep breaths. 

After a few moments in companionable silence, V straightened his back. He leant back and put his hands on Jackie’s thick thighs, and started circling his hips. “Mmmm, yeah,” V was moaning at feeling Jackie balls-deep in his ass, there was a pressure against his sweet spot but he wanted some direct stimulation. 

“You’re so fucking tight V!” Jackie gripped V’s hips hard enough to bruise, making V moan louder. “All those times I saw you getting fucked by a stranger, I was kinda jealous. Now I finally get a piece!”

What was Jackie saying? He was jealous? Of what though? How long had he wanted this? V couldn’t think clearly enough to work out what Jackie’s words meant. Instead V lifted his hips, leaving only the head of Jackie’s cock inside before slamming back down. Eyes opened wide with the force of it, V’s thighs shook to support his weight. Recovering and adjusting to the girth of his friend, V lifted himself once more. He fucked himself on Jackie’s prick, readjusting the angle he went down until he was hitting that spot inside himself, moaning near constantly. 

“Yesss!” V stuttered at the intense pleasure that flooded through him. It felt so good. V knew he was loud, he had received both complaints and compliments for it. He didn’t care though, he always enjoyed himself and he couldn’t care less who heard. Jackie didn’t tell him to be quiet so he assumed that meant he liked it. He continued to pleasure himself, hoping that Jackie was enjoying the show, enjoying the feeling of V’s ass around his dick. V’s cock was bobbing with each bounce but he didn’t want to touch himself yet, he wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. 

Jackie seemed to cotton on to the fact that he’d just hit V’s prostate because he planted his feet on the bed and started thrusting upwards. “You like that V? That feel good?” Jackie was holding the smaller man’s hips in place as his thrusted up into his ass, gasping every time he was fully buried in V’s hole.

“Mmmhmm so f-fucking good!” V was still holding onto Jackie’s thighs, but had given control fully to his companion. “Fuck, Jack, you k-keep this up, I’m gonna fu-fucking cum!” Regardless, V still pressed down into every thrust as best he could. 

“Is that right?” Jackie maintained his brutal pace, “You gonna cum untouched?” V nodded furiously, he needed it so bad. He shifted his hips slightly so he could feel Jackie move deeper with every thrust. “Then show me.” With that, Jackie kept thrusting into the tight heat. V started babbling again about how good it felt and how he was close until his orgasm hit him. 

He arched his back to the extreme and moaned Jackie’s name, clenching hard around him. V saw stars and he felt Jackie continue to move inside him, abusing his prostate. It was so fucking great. Jackie stopped moving, letting V ride his orgasm out at his own leisure. “You’re so fucking perfect!” Jackie was talking to V throughout the whole scene, heightening V’s pleasure. V kept Jackie deep inside but simply circled his hips, milking the last of his orgasm. 

Stilling his movements, V looked down and saw his cum streaked across Jackie’s broad chest. He could feel his friends dick throbbing inside his oversensitive walls. Making eye contact with Jackie, V gave him the biggest, goofiest grin he could. “That was amazing Jack!” 

Jackie chuckled, thrusting up softly, startling a small whimper from the man above. Jackie looked down at his own chest and ran two of his fingers through V’s cum, gathering up a generous amount. Almost on instinct, V opened his mouth, encouraging Jackie to put his dirty fingers inside. And Jackie did just that. Pressing his cum covered fingers down onto V’s waiting tongue.

Tasting himself on Jackie’s fingers made V close his eyes and savour the taste. Something so filthy but so so good. Before V could swallow though, the fingers were quickly removed and replaced by Jackie’s tongue. Jackie shocked V with his boldness but V welcomed it, he lived for it. After a few moments of wet sloppy kisses, Jackie pulled back and V swallowed what remained in his mouth, moaning softly. Jackie chuckled at the sight, “you taste good V.”

What was V supposed to say to that? He didn’t know so he just moaned and circled his hips once more. This whole experience so far was making V feel light headed, he was so feeling appreciative that Jackie had pushed that blue haired stranger away at the club. He wouldn’t have been as good as Jackie. And now V had a taste he wanted more. V started rocking back and forth on Jackie’s dick, trying to build up a rhythm again but he had lost strength in his legs. 

Jackie gave V’s thigh a pat, “ok novio, get up.” Reluctantly, V slowly rose up off Jackie’s still hard and weeping dick with an obscene pop. Whining at the loss, V moved his hand down to feel his abused hole, wanting it to be filled again. The larger man rolled them over so V was spread out underneath him. Legs spread wide, welcoming Jackie’s presence. 

Grabbing a pillow from higher up on the bed, Jackie placed it under V’s hips, raising him to a better height. “You ready to go again?” Jackie asked V, it made V fall harder for Jackie, the fact he was making sure he was good. Maybe he was just reading to much into it? Oh well, V didn’t care. 

“So fucking ready babe!” V locked his ankles behind Jackie’s back. He reached up and bought Jackie closer, “if you don’t fuck me into this mattress right now I swe-!” 

Closing the distance, Jackie sealed their mouths in another hungry kiss. V arched up, wanting to feel as much as possible. He reached down and guided Jackie’s dick back to his entrance.

Getting the not so subtle hint, Jackie pressed back inside, groaning as his dick was surrounded with heat once more. Starting with a slow rhythm, Jackie hit deep within V. “That’s it big guy, just like that.” Putting his hands on Jackie’s ass, V encouraged him to move faster. “You can go faster than that!”

Chuckling, Jackie lowered his head, “you’re something else, you know that V?” He continued to move inside of V, picking up the pace. V pulled him into an uncoordinated kiss which was more a clash of teeth and breathing the same air but it was enough.

Within a few minutes, V was hard again and getting needy. He removed his hands from Jackie and hooked them under his own knees, lifting them close to his chest, wanting Jackie deeper. Jackie saw what V was doing and he wanted to help. He placed his large hands over V’s smaller ones and pushed. He kept pushing until V’s knees were being pressed into the sheets either side of V’s head. “Oh my God! Fuck Jackieee!” 

“That work for you V?” Jackie gave a shallow thrust to test the position. 

“Yes! Fucking hell yes!” It’s a good thing V was so flexible, it made times like these just that bit more exciting. Jackie planted one foot on the bed and put his weight on the other knee. With such an angle he could get so deep within V and V was so pleased. 

Grunting with every deep thrust, Jackie resumed a brutal pace, balls slapping against V’s ass. “You like that huh? You really so fucking tight V! Gonna mess you up real good!” Now it seemed Jackie caught the babbling bug, spilling compliments out to V who accepted each and every one of them. 

“I’m close big guy,” V reached for his dick, jerking it in time with Jackie’s erratic thrusts. 

“Me too novio,” Jackie’s thrusts had lost rhythm as he tried to reach his release. 

They were both on the edge of climax but V was the first to go over. He pressed up into Jackie best he could at such position and shouted out as one of the best orgasms of his life hit him. Cum coated his chest and some even reached his face. After being wound so tight, V’s body became incredibly relaxed. Sighing at how utterly satisfied he was, he couldn’t help but gush over how good it was. “That was fucking amazing.” 

“You should have seen it from where I was watching.” Jackie moved to pull out of V, still hard and desperate, but V stopped him.

“Cum inside me big guy.” V kept his hands on Jackie’s ass, pulling him closer, “I need to feel it!” He tried to get as much skin on skin contact, he felt so touch starved in this moment. The slide of sweaty skin against his was perfect, he wouldn’t change a damn thing.

“Fucking hell.” Jackie didn’t need anymore encouragement and slowly built up his pace until he was back to fast deep thrusts. V whined at the overstimulation but he needed this. Soon, Jackie was mumbling something in Spanish that V didn’t quite hear and he was being filled with Jackie’s thick cum. Three deep thrusts and he stopped, balls-deep in V, enjoying the last of the blissful orgasm. 

If V thought he was full from just Jackie’s cock, he was mistaken, Jackie had given him such a generous load some had squeezed out. Jackie pulled out slow, removing V’s hands that tried to get him to stay. He collapsed on the bed next to V, regaining his breath. “That was one of the best damn fucks I’ve ever had!” 

V lowered his legs, arched his back and stretched out, feeling the most relaxed he’d felt in a long time. It did cause more of Jackie’s cum to leak out of him but he quickly moved a hand between his legs and tried to push it all back in, inserting a couple of fingers just to feel just how much Jackie affected him. “So damn good. It’s so full.” V had to agree with Jackie.

Jackie watched as V removed his fingers from his own ass and bring them up to his mouth, spreading the dirty digits on his tongue and savouring the taste like it was the best damn thing he’d ever tasted. “You’re fucking filthy.” 

Caught in the act, V looked over at Jackie with the guiltiest expression Jackie had ever seen his wear. “I ain’t saying it as a bad thing novio.” Jackie took hold of V’s wrist and removed his hand from his mouth, instead bringing his head closer and giving V a deep kiss. 

Initially shocked at Jackie’s reaction, V soon recovered and melted into the embrace. Jackie pulled away though after a short time, much to V’s distaste. Jackie reached for the pack of smokes V kept of his night stand and helped himself. Holding the cigarette between his lips, he lit the end and inhaled deeply. 

V was laying next to Jackie, watching him exhale and the smoke ascend and disperse. Was this it now? Would Jackie leave? Would he wait until V fell asleep and leave before he woke up? V didn’t want to think too much, he had already caught feelings and they were hard to shake. Wanting to push his luck because he felt he had nothing to lose, V turned on his side, resting his head on Jackie’s broad chest and hooking a leg over his thigh. 

“Didn’t peg you for a cuddler.” Jackie commented, passing the cigarette to V, he accepted. 

V inhaled the smoke and felt it fill his lungs, he exhaled through his nose. “Yeah well, usually no one stuck around long enough,” V knew he sounded bitter but it was the truth.

“Well, I ain’t planning on leaving just yet novio.” Jackie took the cigarette from V and continued to smoke, putting an arm around V’s shoulder and pulling him closer. They finished the cigarette between them in a comfortable silence, enjoying the afterglow. The room smelling of smoke and sex, reminded V of all the times he’s bought a man home only for them to be gone by morning. He wondered if Jackie would be the same.

Would Jackie leave and pretend this never happened? But Jackie was staying? Was this actually happening? V felt so happy, even if Jackie just meant he was staying until morning but who cares. V would get to sleep next to someone for a change. He pushed the bad thoughts from his mind, the ones that said Jackie would leave, Jackie wouldn’t want to hang out with V anymore.

V could feel his body wanting to sleep for the night, only he didn’t want to. He had to talk to Jackie, tell him how he felt, tell him not to leave in the morning, just clear all these stupid emotions in his stupid head. Looking up at Jackie, V spoke softly, “Jackie, I think we should ta-.”

“I think we should sleep, then we will talk in the morning,” Jackie ran a hand through V’s sweat damp hair. “That sound good to you novio?”

Jackie’s hand felt so good and V was losing the fight to fall asleep. He nuzzled close to Jackie and hummed, “sure, that sounds good.” Satisfied that Jackie was going to stay, V let himself drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, I’m back and I don’t know how I feel about this chapter. 
> 
> But the next one will be a short epilogue, I just got to write it. 
> 
> I might start taking prompts to keep me busy.
> 
> hmu @ Cyberpunk-thot


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, V awoke feeling sticky but relaxed. Had last night even happened? Or was it all just a really vivid dream? He went to stretch out and the dull ache at the base of his spine told him that yes, last night definitely happened. V realised that he was still laying next to someone. He realised that he was still laying next to Jackie. He had stayed. 

V didn’t want to move, too happy with how last night went, but V was feeling a bit uncomfortable. He wanted to clean up a bit so he would look stunning for Jackie when he woke up. Jackie was a heavy sleeper, V knew this from previous missions that required an overnight stay. This worked in V’s favour as he slowly removed Jackie’s arm from his shoulder and shuffled out of his grip. 

Now free to move, V made his way to the bathroom but he didn’t get far. He stumbled and caught himself on the counter, damn he couldn’t feel his legs properly and it was amazing. Had he ever felt like that after sex? 

Reaching the bathroom on shaky legs V turned on the shower, Jackie wouldn’t mind if he woke up to a clean V would he? V didn’t want to feel gross so Jackie would have to deal with it. 

Turning the water on, V looked at himself in the mirror. There was no mistaking that V got well fucked last night. His hair was all over the place, his neck and chest was littered with hickies, his hips and thighs hand dark fingerprint bruises. V felt incredibly pleased with how he looked, although the cold cum currently leaking out his ass was feeling a little gross. 

He stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over him. Quickly getting some soap, V scrubbed at his face and rubbed down his body. He reached a hand down and cleaned his junk, but he knew he had to clean inside too. V could feel Jackie’s cum inside him but he didn’t really want to wash it out yet, so he didn’t. He rinsed off and got out. Drying off quickly he made his way back to bed, satisfied that Jackie was still sound asleep.

Repositioning himself by Jackie’s side and snuggling close, V rest his head on Jackie’s broad chest. Feeling the slow rise and fall of Jackie’s chest was lulling V back to sleep. 

He awoke again sometime later by Jackie gently shaking him. “Good afternoon V.” Jackie’s voice was deep and V could feel it rumble through his chest. 

Stretching out, V rested his chin on Jackie’s chest. “Is it afternoon already?” V rolled sideways so he was laying on top of Jackie, looking at him upside down. “What a good way to spend the morning huh!” 

Prompting V to roll over onto the other side, Jackie and V were now laying on their sides facing each other. V felt vulnerable right now, he couldn’t explain why. He didn’t usually get to talk to his bedmates after they’d finished but not only had Jackie stayed but it felt like their relationship wouldn’t be ruined.

Looking at V’s face, seeing the unease there, Jackie caressed V’s cheek. “You really ok V?”

Placing his hand over his friends, V leant into the touch, “I’m more than ok, it’s just that...it’s just...umm...y’know what? Don’t worry about it?” V tried to sit up, but Jackie prevented it. 

“It’s just what? V, you ok?” Had V ever seen Jackie look so concerned? He didn’t like it. 

“Jackie, it’s just,” V looked away, he couldn’t say what he was about to while looking at Jackie. “It’s just that I don’t want you to leave.”  
He mumbled the last bit, feeling so exposed.

“That’s all you were worried about?” Jackie dragged V in close, giving him a quick kiss. “I ain’t going anywhere if you don’t want me to novio.” Jackie ruffled V’s hair. “And did you shower without me?” 

Feeling overwhelmed by Jackie’s words, V pushed forward, pressing Jackie back into the mattress. “I don’t want you to leave.” He kissed him again, “please don’t leave me.” 

Jackie wasn’t sure what demons’ haunted V but he wanted to help him get rid of them. “V, I finally get my hands on you and you think I’m going to let you go so easily?” He smoothed V’s hair back, getting a good look at his friend.

“I don’t know, maybe you just wanted one night of fun then you’d leave.” V shrugged, as much as he didn’t want to, he still felt like Jackie might be staging a prank on him. 

“Mi amor,” Jackie held V’s face in his hands, stoking his cheeks and maintaining eye contact. “If you want this to be a one night thing I will be disappointed but I’ll live.” V tried to move away not wanting to hear more, but Jackie wasn’t finished, “BUT if you want this to be a long term gig well-” Jackie kissed him quick. “-I think I’d like that very much.”

Tears escaped V’s stupid eyes, why was he crying? He didn’t want to but here he was. Jackie must think he’s a crybaby. But his tears were wiped away and Jackie bought their foreheads together. “What do you say mi amor?” 

“Yes.” V’s voice was no higher than a whisper.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I want a long term gig!” V crashed their mouths together in a fierce kiss to seal the deal. This was it. V felt so happy. He felt excited about his future for once. There would be more to talk about but this was enough for now. They had each other and that was more than some people had in this crappy City. But one thing was for sure, V wouldn’t be spending anymore nights feeling alone. Instead he’d be feeling complete, and he’d hope Jackie would be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was a good ending? I only really intended for this to be one shot about nightclub sex but nope. We got a multi chap smut fest.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you in my next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or any suggestions for future fics.  
> Thanks or reading!


End file.
